1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-contact electrical connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to electrical connectors wherein the plug/receptacle shells are self-aligning and locking and the plug/socket electrical contacts are blind mating. Also, the invention relates to electrical connectors which automatically, e. g., motor driven, engage/mate, and unmate/disengage/recock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to combine in a multi-contact electrical connector a receptacle shell and a plug shell which engage (lock or interfit); plug/socket electrical contacts aided by physical means such as a cam mechanism; and have quick unmating and disengaging means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,645, dated Jan. 28, 1964 to J. R. Abbott, J. J. Phillips, and R. C. Stephenson, assigned to G&H Technology, Inc., discloses a connector for use between a rocket vehicle and a ground station at the time of launch.